Creep
by mikiritenshi
Summary: A fic for all Queifer fans out there! Seifer returns to Garden; nobody wants him back. A romantic story unfolds when Quisits realizes who she really loves. *complete*
1. Drunk

A/N: Sadly, I do not own Final Fantasy 8.

-= Creep =-

"_Instructor Trepe, please come into my office."  _

Quistis looked up from her papers.  "Hm?"

"_I repeat.  Instructor Trepe, please come into my office."_

The blonde instructor sighed.  "I'll never get down grading these papers."  Packing up her materials, she exited the classroom.  

The elevator gave out the traditional "ding" and the large metal doors slid open.  Quistis stepped in and pressed for the third floor.  She glanced at her watch.  _4:30.  _Moments later, the elevator came to a slow stop and the doors slid open.  Her cerulean eyes met a pair of emerald ones.  She gasped.  The tall blonde man noticed who she was and gave a sly smirk.  Without saying anything, he walked into the elevator, waved good-bye, and descended down, leaving Quistis speechless.  She stormed into Cid's office, a bewildered look plastered on her face.

"Ah, Instructor Trepe.  Good evening."

"Sir, I just saw Seifer," she replied, trying to stay calm.  The Headmaster smiled.  

"Yes, that was what I called you up here for.  Instructor, please have a seat."  The citrine-haired woman took her seat.

"You know about this?  What the hell is he doing back here at Garden?"

The old  man chuckled.  "Instructor, calm down.  Seifer, well, I let him come back here at Garden; not to be a SeeD, but just to stay here as a resident of Garden.  He didn't have anywhere else to go."

"But sir, don't you have any idea of such havoc he had caused to the Garden?"

"That's in the past, Quistis.  Whatever Seifer did, that's in the past.  Accept that."

"But what about the Balamb Hotel?"

"He doesn't have any money left, Quistis.  I know that this is a surprise to you, but I bet Seifer and all of Garden will get along."  

Quistis didn't have anything else to say, no, she couldn't do anything about it.  The one man Quistis ever hated; the man who tried to kill her and her friends…the man who tried to kill anyone that would disrupt his power and greed; and he now resides in Garden.  

"You are dismissed," Cid said.  She gave a nod and walked out of the office.  _Seifer Almasy…that bastard.  Me?  Get along with him?  Never.  _Musing bitterly in her thoughts, she headed for the elevator.

She leaned her forehead against the glass of the elevator, her warm breath crawled against the glass as she exhaled.  Two figures on the first floor caught her eyes.  Squinting through the glass: Squall…and Seifer.  Quickly, she exited the elevator and ran to them.

"Seifer, get your fucking ass out of here," Squall snapped.

"Look, Puberty Boy, I'm staying here as long as I want, so deal with it.  Don't get all furious or you'll piss in your pants." 

"Whatever."  Squall saw Quistis running towards them.  "Quistis, help me get this bastard out of this place."

"Squall, listen,"  she spoke, giving an angry glare at Seifer.  "I know this is a surprise to us, and I want him out just as much as you do.  But I've consulted with Cid and Seifer will be residing here for a while."

The blonde man beamed at the two of them.  "Well, well, Instructor, standing up for me?  Aw, I'm touched."

Squall ran his fingers through his hair.  "Whatever," he turned around and walked away.

Quistis glared at him.  "Hyne,  Seifer.  Don't cause any trouble."  She walked away.  Seifer stood there, watching her disappear into the many people of Garden.

-= =-

Quistis read silently in her dorm room.  She pushed back her golden tresses that fell in from of her face.  _What a beautiful love story, _she thought.  She closed the book, and pondered for a while.  Quistis thought about Squall.  _He will never return his love to me for the love I have to him.  Squall has Rinoa, the sorceress and her knight._  Quistis couldn't help but sigh heavily.  "Squall, be mine…"  Ever since she started to be an Instructor, she loved Squall.  Everyday she wished he would open up to him.  Everyday she asked him to go out and talk for a while.  And everyday he turned her down.  _Rinoa had opened him up.  Hyne, they're madly in love with each other.  How would he possibly love me?_  It hurts like a million knives stabbing through her heart at the sight of those two lovebirds.  Setting her thoughts aside, Quistis climbed onto her bed and drifted into sleep.

-= =- 

The aroma of charbroiled beef, hotdogs, the sourness and spiciness of seasonings roamed through the cafeteria.  Rinoa greeted Quistis as she walked in.  _Rinoa, my best friend.  She's so fucking lovable.  How could Squall resist her?_  Quistis faked a smile to Rinoa.

"Good morning Quistis," Rinoa welcomed her in a sweet voice.  She led her to a table where the rest of the gang sat.  Quistis took her seat, watching Rinoa and Squall go about their intimacies.  How she would love it if Squall looked at Quistis the way he looked at Rinoa.  It just made her sick to the stomach.  She quickly turned away to avoid shedding tears.

"Yo, 'sup Quistis," Zell flashed her a smile, halfway devouring his precious hotdogs.

"Seifer's back," she said bluntly.

All attention at the table focused on her.  Quistis looked at Squall; he nodded.  "He's staying here, in Garden."

As on cue, a cocky, blonde ex-knight strolled into the cafeteria.  "Chicken-wuss!  Puberty Boy!  Why, the gang's all here!" 

Infuriated, Zell shot up from his seat.  "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"Relax, Chicken-wuss.  I'm in no mood to start any trouble,"  Seifer leaned towards the table and picked up Zell's half-eaten hotdog.  "Thanks."  He placed it in his mouth and began to chew it slowly, mocking the reddened face martial artist.  You could practically see steam coming from his ears.  

"Mmm, isn't this good, huh Chicken-wuss?"  Seifer snickered as he swallowed the hotdog, and walked away.

"That son of a bitch," Irvine spat out bitterly.  

"Booyaka!  Let's see him taste the steel of my nanchakus!" 

Rinoa seemed calm throughout the rest of the table.  "C'mon you guys.  Maybe he had changed over the past year.  Don't think too negatively of him."

Squall pulled her close.  "You're such an optimist."  He smiled.  It was a miracle to see Squall smile, and Rinoa was the reason for it all.  Quistis stared at the coupled.  _Rinoa, how I wished I was in your place._  They six of them went about their breakfast.

-= =-

It was the early evening.  The sun cast a orangey glow through the heavens, a tinge of blue wanders through the vibrant evening colors.  The salty breeze of the ocean blew gingerly through the Quad, where Quistis sat alone, letting her mind set on the tranquility.  The Garden was the most tranquil in the evening; many students were up in their dorms studying, making the Garden seem quiet and peaceful.  The Quad was Quistis's favorite place to be at to ease her tension.

The gentle wind brushed against Quistis's fair skin, as she closed her eyes and relaxed.

"Get out of my face, Almasy!"

"Shut up, Chicken-wuss.  You're in my way."

The abrupt voices were near.  _What is it now?_  Grudgingly, Quistis cleared her mind of the tranquility and roamed about the Quad to the voices.  _Zell, calm down._  She giggled inwardly at the thought of Zell fuming over Seifer.  She spotted them; on the stage.  Quistis figured Zell was helping with the Garden Festival Committee, it took Selphie many weeks convincing Zell to join.  

"We don't want you here, Seifer," Selphie informed.  "Please leave."

"Yeah, get your ass out of here."

"Damn it Chicken-wuss, I've had it with your shit."  He pointed to everybody.  "I've had it with all your fucking shit.  You people all think I'm still some crazed maniac!"  Quistis never head Seifer call Zell by his real name before.

"Stop calling me that!"  Enraged, Zell prepared to punch the living daylights out of Seifer.  Quistis saw this coming and hurriedly dashed to the two of them.

"Zell, don't!"  She stood in front of Zell, blocking Seifer.  It was too late.  Zell's fist made a sickening sound when if came across Quistis's right cheek.

All jaws were hung open when Zell realized what he had done.  Everyone stood in surprise, even Seifer, who caught Quistis's body when Zell struck her.

"Quisty!  Oh shit!  Man, I'm so sorry!"  The martial artist placed his hands on his head, eyes wide with shock.

The Instructor regained her composure and touched her cheek.  It stung painfully.

"Quisty!  Are you all right?"  Selphie came running up to her.  Zell stood behind Selphie, repeating apologies.

"It's okay, Zell, Selphie.  I'm fine," Quistis responded.  She walked clumsily past the gawking onlookers, still dazed of what had happened.  _Fuck this crap_, she thought.  _Hell, I need a drink._  Behind her, Seifer smiled.

-= =-

_Here's to my life._  Quistis swigged down her drink.  She winced at the strong taste of bitter alcohol.  "Ugh," she touched her cheek again, having no care to put any ice on it.  _Shit, Zell.  Control yourself._  Quistis gave a light chuckle when she saw Zell's face.  "Hey," she called to the bartender, "hit me another one."

"I don't know lady, that was your seventh drink," the bartender cautioned.

"Just give me another one, damn it," she snapped back.  The bartender did as he was ordered.  Already, Quistis was getting a bit drowsy.  Her eyelids were getting heavy.  "This is some good stuff," she mused to herself while she drunk the alcohol down.  _Seifer, Squall, Rinoa…you guys just had to make my life difficult._  

The pub door swung open and Seifer stepped in.  He looked around and laughed quietly when he saw his instructor.  Ignoring the crude stares from the people of the pub, he took a seat next to the half-drunk woman.  

Quistis took another swig.  _Squall…_"You can kiss my ass!" she shouted out loud.

"Really?" Seifer remarked.

The instructor turned her head and was greeted by a pair of jade eyes.  "Oh!  Seifer…no, that's not what I meant."  Seifer could smell the strong alcohol in her breath.

"Quistis, why are you drinking?  Obviously, you're drunk."

Quistis woozily raised her index finger.  "Now, listen.  I'm not drunk.  Don't meddle in my problems, Seifer."

"I'm guessing that you're drowning your sorrows by drinking?  Why, Instructor, aren't you a tad bit on the wild side?  The instructor I know would bitch about it," he sneered.

"I'm not the same person you remembered, Seifer."  She let out a burp.

The cocky blonde smirked.  "You're right.  You're not the same person I remembered."  He turned to the bartender.  "Hey, give me your best beer."  The bartender set his drink on the table.  Seifer took his glass.  "Here's to you, Quistis."  He placed the cup to his mouth, but Quistis grabbed it out of his hands.

"Quistis, I think that's too strong for you."

"Whatever Seifer," she said, and drunk it down with one gulp.  Making a face at the taste, she set the glass down. 

"What's the hell is wrong with you?"  Seifer inquired, a tinge of worry in his voice.  "You're drunk, Quistis.  I think that's enough for you tonight."

"It's nothing," she waved her hand in the air.  "You wouldn't understand."

Seifer thought for a moment.  "It's Squall, isn't it?"

Quistis gazed at him for a moment.  Seifer rolled his eyes.

"Geez, Quistis.  Why the hell do you care?  He has Rinoa, for Hyne's sake.  You can't do anything about it.  Shit, and you come here to drown your pitiful sorrows by getting drunk?  Might as will kill yourself in the process."

"Go away, Seifer.  I don't want you here," Quistis mumbled, her head in her hands.  "Just go away."

Seifer's face was serious, a hurtful expression in his eyes.  "Fine…nobody wants me here anyway."  He stood up from his seat and began to walk to the door.

"Hey baby, wanna unwind together?"  a suave voice spoke to Quistis.  Seifer turned around, only to see a stranger taking his chance on Quistis.  

"Get the fuck away from her,"  Seifer threatened as he walked up to the man, towering him a full five inches.

"Hey, hey.  Sorry man.  She's all yours," the stranger cowered away.

"Tch, asshole," he retorted.  He looked at Quistis; the bruise on her cheek was getting worse.  "C'mon Quistis, I'm taking you home."

She looked up at him with drunken eyes.  "Seifer, you're taking me home?  Nah, that's all right, I can walk myself home."  Her speech was slurred.  Quistis Trepe…is drunk.

The drunk, young woman rose from her seat and clumsily headed for the pub door, only to trip at her own feet.  With a swift motion, Seifer grabbed her arm and pulled her.  She came up quick and her body bumped into Seifer's, a close contact between their faces.  Seifer let out a small moan.

"What?" Quistis asked quietly.

"Quistis…get off my foot."

She looked down, and saw that her heels dug into Seifer's foot.  "Oh, sorry."  Quistis got off and turned around, and exited the pub.  The ex-knight sighed and followed her.

-= =-

TBC.. 

A/N: This fic is actually a songfic.  The song will come along later.  "Creep," by Radiohead.  I love that song.


	2. I Don't Belong Here

-= Creep =-

Chapter 2 

It was night; the hours of darkness.  The gentle, salty breeze of the ocean crept through the town of Balamb, while the moonlight gave out its silvery glow through the streets.  The streets were empty, for it was the wee hours of night, and it held an awkward silence.  Only Quistis's uneven footsteps can be heard, her heels clicking at a slow pace against the pavement.  Her body swayed from side to side.  Seifer, catching up to the drunken instructor, took Quistis by the arm.

"Quistis," he whispered in the dark.  "You cannot walk like this.  Look at you, you're drunk."

"Why are you whispering?" Quistis mumbled out loudly, unaware of the silence.  "I'm not drunk, let go of me."  She yanked her arm away from Seifer and continued on her trip to Garden.  Seifer sighed heavily and took a hold of her arm again.

"I said let me go!"  Quistis spun around, attempting to somehow smack Seifer in the face, but lost her balance.  Seifer reached out his arms to catch the fallen instructor.

"Oof!"  Seifer grunted.  He managed to slip his arms under Quistis's.  "Get up."

"Whoops!"  she giggled.  Quistis stood up straight, but fell into Seifer's arms again, and slipped to the floor into a sitting position.  "Ooh…my head hurts."

Seifer rolled his eyes.  "Well, that's what you get when you've had one drink too many.  C'mon, Quistis.  I'm taking you home.  We have to put some ice on your bruise."  He tapped the top of her head.  She didn't respond.  "Quistis, get up."  A loud snore came out of her.  Seifer exhaled deeply and shook his head.  "Quistis, you've changed," he said to himself.

He knelt down to Quistis's level and picked her up, placing her limp body on his back; twined her arms around his neck, and took a hold of her thighs.  He blushed at the moment.  _Seifer Almasy is giving a piggyback to Quistis Trepe.  What a sight._  Quistis snored loudly on his back; each snore was a deafening sound to Seifer's ear.  With a steady pace, he walked out of Balamb, trying to make as less noise as possible.

It was hard to see ahead; only the dim moonlight revealed a blurry Garden up ahead of Seifer.  Already, he could feel his leg muscles cramping up from Quistis on his back.  She was silent now, he could hear her soft breaths behind his ear.  

"You smell nice," a soft voice came behind his ear.  Not another word escaped from her mouth.  Seifer grinned and chuckled softly.  Balamb Garden is near, he could see the faint glow of the Garden's windows.

Seifer couldn't go with such excessive weight on his back.  He stopped before the entrance of Garden, and placed Quistis in his arms.  Her head leaned against his muscular chest.  He looked down at her.  Such beauty he saw; her soft skin gave a soft glow in the moonlight.  The darkness had drowned out the sight of her bruise, showing off her radiant beauty.  Her golden tresses shimmered as the silvery moonlight reflected off her hair.  Seifer smiled, for he was holding a goddess.  The night was outrageously amusing for him, especially that Quistis was apart of it.  He snapped out of his thoughts.  _Shit, Almasy.    Why are you helping her?  The person in your arms doesn't even wish to see you back in Garden.  Damn it, are you falling for this woman?_  Ignoring his thoughts, he continued inside the Garden.  

Alas, Seifer made it to the dorms.  A problem arises.  _Which one is her dorm?_  Tired to go knocking on every door to find which was her dorm, he took the sleeping beauty in his dorm.  Gently, he slid her frail body from his arms and into bed, hoping not to wake her up.  Taking off his shoes and trenchcoat, he slid into bed also.  There she was, lying there perfectly asleep, he lay beside her, his warm body pressing against hers.  As of instinct, Quistis turned around to the source of the heat, while asleep.  She wrapped her arms around Seifer's torso, getting all the warmth she needed.  Surprised at her action, Seifer laid there dumbfounded.  A surge of unexplained emotions crept through his mind as he watched Quistis sleep.  _Seifer Almasy, the renowned sorceress's ex-knight, had fallen for Quistis Trepe._  He grinned at the thought, and gently brushed away strands of hair from Quistis's face, showing all of her beauty.  It wasn't just beauty Seifer had fallen in love with…she was alone.  Alone like him…she wanted a love that will be unrequited; he wanted to be accepted by the people around him.  Both shared a common similarity amongst themselves.  Quistis was an amazing woman, as he remembered.  Being an instructor and all…intrigued him.  

Sleep crept over Seifer's thoughts, and he set his thoughts aside for the night.  Taking one last look of Quistis, he shut his eyes and let sleep invade his mind.

-= =-

Her eyes shot wide awake as a gush of an icy sensation was placed on her cheek.

"Relax Quistis," a charming voice whispered.  Focusing on her hazy vision, she recognized that it was Seifer, who was holding an ice bag to her cheek.

"Seifer, what are you doing in my room?"  She held up a hand to her throbbing head.

"Quistis, you're in my room."

Quistis couldn't help but gasp.  "Seifer, we…didn't…did we?"

Seifer laughed gently.  "No.  We didn't," he blushed a bit at the thought of sex.  "I didn't know where your dorm was, so I brought you here."  He sat on the bed.  "Quistis, I would never do such a thing."  His voice was soft.

A sense of relief went through Quistis.  She smiled weakly at him.  "Thank you."  They looked at one another for moment, an awkward silence fell between them.

"Seifer," Quistis said, breaking the silence.  "Why did you help me?  I thought for sure you would've left me there for good at the pub.  You've…changed."  Seifer's eyes were full of emotion.

"Quistis, I'm not the Seifer you remembered," his voice was almost inaudible.  He placed a hand on her chin, took off the ice bag from her cheek, and leaned close to her.  

"Quistis," he whispered.  "Last night, I realized something that I never thought would ever happen."  Quistis arched an eyebrow.

"What was it?" she asked mellifluously, unaware how close their faces were.

"I'm in love with you, Quistis," he gently pulled her chin with his hand and gingerly kissed her lips.

Quistis pulled from the contact and looked away, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Seifer, I…"

It didn't take Seifer long enough to figure her out.  He quickly stood up and turned his back to her.  "You're thinking of Squall, aren't you?" 

Quistis sat there in silence.  Seifer let out an frustrated sigh.  "Damn it Quistis.  You know you'll never have him.  You know he doesn't love you back.  Face the fact, Quistis."  His eyes showed an emotion of hurt.  "You're alone, Quistis.  I know how you feel.  You want to be loved, yet you received unrequited love."  
    
    _When you were here before, _
    
    _couldn't look you in the eye. _
    
    _You're just like an angel,_
    
    _your skin makes me cry. _
    
    _You float like a feather,_
    
    _in a beautiful world. _
    
    _I wish I was special, _

_you're so fucking special._

He turned back to Quistis.  "I know how you feel…Quistis, last night, I didn't feel alone…hell, it was the best night of my life.  I love you Quistis, and I had this feeling that I wasn't alone anymore."  He again turned away from her.  "But I guess I'm not wanted here.  Nobody wants me here."
    
    _But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo._
    
    _What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here._

Seifer headed for the door when a light touch on his shoulder stopped him.  Quistis had gotten out of bed.

"Seifer," she looked up at him.  "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to get you upset."  Seifer's face remained solemn.  She sighed.  "I must admit, you're one drama queen when it comes to issues like this."  Seifer chuckled, but Quistis stopped his laughter by placing her index finger on his lips.  "Shh…" she hushed, and kissed his lips.  "Seifer Almasy, I'm afraid you've captured me in you heart."  Quistis smiled, he flashed his famous smirk, and she kissed him again, now more passionately.

Breaking from the kiss, Quistis opened the door.  "It's Friday, my class starts in 30 minutes.  Until then," she winked at him and left the room.

-= =-

Everywhere Seifer went, he received numerous of vulgar glares at him.  Many people mumbled curses under their breaths as he passed by.  Bastard, sorceress's lapdog, asshole…names he had been called.  Heck, he heard them all.  And every word he heard stabbed him in the heart.  Such times he wished he was never meant to have such a stupid past.  Such times he wished he never returned to Garden.  
    
    _I don't care if it hurts, _
    
    _I want to have control. _
    
    _I want a perfect body,_

_I want a perfect soul._

But Quistis…he didn't want to leave her.
    
    _I want you to notice,_
    
    _when I'm not around. _
    
    _You're so fucking special,_

_I wish I was special._

Quistis lain on her bed, staring at the ceiling.  Her mind lingered on Seifer, she couldn't get her thoughts off of him.  _Seifer…out of all people.  This is such a turnabout.  _She wanted to see him again.  _Might as well go look for him.  Hyne, I've nothing else to do._

She exited her dorm, and she heard a distinct shout…there were two voices.  Curious, Quistis let the voice lead her, and it led her to the front of the elevator.

"What the hell are you doing here, Almasy?" a SeeD cadet retorted.

"Who the fuck are you?"  Seifer's fist clenched in to a tight fist.

"It doesn't matter who I am.  What matters is your stinking ass here at Garden!  Get out of here!  Nobody wants you to be here, you greedy bastard."

Quistis ran up to them.  "What the hell is going on here?"  Seifer turned to Quistis, anger in his emerald eyes.

"Quistis, forget this shit.  This makes my wonder why I came to his place in the first place.  I'm out of here!"  he stormed away from the angry young SeeD and exited the Garden door.
    
    _But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo._
    
    _What the hell am I doing here?._

I don't belong here. 

"Seifer!" Quistis called after Seifer, and followed after him.  "Seifer!"
    
    _She's running out the door, _
    
    _she's running, _

_she run, run, run, run, run._

Quistis finally caught up with Seifer in Balamb Town.  "Seifer," crystalline tears flowed down her cheeks.  "Seifer, where are you going?"  Seifer turned to face her.

"Damn it, Quistis!  Can't you see that I'm not wanted here?  I can't take it anymore.  I'm gonna leave this hellhole."

"I want you here…here with me."

Seifer took Quistis in a tight embrace.  He sighed and placed his chin on top of her head.  "Okay, Quistis…okay.  I'll stay…" _But not for long…_
    
    _Whatever makes you happy,_
    
    _whatever you want. _
    
    _You're so fucking special,_

I wish I was special 

-= =-

The ex-knight lain awake at night.  He glanced over to his side, where Quistis lie asleep.  _My worst enemies are here at Garden…the people that I've betrayed are here.  How can I stay here and not be hated?…Quistis…I don't want you to live in pain…through my pain.  I don't deserve you…you deserve better.  I have leave.  _He quietly climbed out of bed and got dressed.

"I'll always love you," he whispered to Quistis, and bent down and gave her a light kiss on her forehead.  Without looking back, he exited the room, out of Garden, and into the darkness.
    
    _But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo._
    
    _What the hell am I doing here?_
    
    _I don't belong here,_

_I don't belong here._


End file.
